Case 717
by AnimeManga Fanatic
Summary: Just another ordinary day in the lives of Heero and Relena. One-shot. Finished.


Case #717  
The day was sunny and Relena was tired, but she had to go visit her new case. She walked down the high school's hall till she came to room 603. She knocked lightly and the teacher opened the door.  
"You must be Mrs. Gloria Wrathmart, I'm."  
"Relena Peacccraft! I know. How may I help you your majesty?"  
"Please, I am no longer considering myself as a Peacecraft. There is no need for the formalities. Now I was just wondering if I may speak to Lillia Goodman."  
"Yes, of course."  
As Mrs. Wrathmart walked back behind her desk, the students became silent.  
"Lillia, Mr. Darlian wishes to speak with you."  
A medium-sized, brown hair girl, stood up from the back of the room. Relena noticed that she sat away from everybody else except for a blondish hair girl who sat next to her. She looked concerned for some reason.  
Relena followed Lillia out into the courtyard. It was empty.  
"So what do you want? Want to know about how I'm the "big" problem child?"  
"Actually I wanted to know about your parents."  
"My parents? What about them?"  
"Have they ever hit you?"  
".no."  
"Okay. I can see you don't feel like talking. So you know what if you ever want to talk call me or come over to my home."  
Relena handed a card to the girl.  
"Do you really mean I can come over, whenever?"  
"Of course."  
"Thank you."  
"Your welcome, now go on back to class."  
Relena's smile faded as the young girl disappeared from sight. Relena got into the car.  
"Where to now Ms. Relena?"  
"Pagan, I need to visit the Goodman's house. They live at 67 Westchester Drive."  
"So what do you think?"  
"Well chief, all I can say right now is that she does seemed troubled."  
"Is there anything you can do for her?"  
"Right now all I can give her is a sense of security."  
"I just wish you could do more."  
"Me too chief. Me too."  
*~*  
"Please come in Miss Relena. We have waited anxiously for your visit. Would you like some tea?" Mrs. Goodman asked.  
"Oh no thank you. I'm quite fine. I would like to ask you some questions however."  
"Oh yes, I'm sorry my husband isn't home at the moment. He works quite a bit. Would you excuse me? The tea is calling. Make yourself at home."  
As she left the room, Relena noticed the desk drawer was opened. She stood to shut it, but she noticed a caliber sitting inside. She began to feel uncomfortable.  
"Now what questions did you have for me?" She placed the tea tray on the coffee table. She settled back with a cup warming her hands.  
"Does Lillia have any trouble with friends?"  
"As far as I know, Lillia only has one friend."  
"And what's this friend's name?"  
"Kira Thompson."  
"Alright, would you happen to know where Kira lives?"  
"Next door."  
"Do they ever hang out? Go the the movies, spend the night maybe?"  
"No not anymore."  
"Okay. How does Lillia do in school?"  
"Good student. All A's."  
"What's her behavior like at home?"  
"She has her tantrums."  
"Does she ever hit anyone?"  
"No, not as far as I'm informed."  
*~*  
  
"Welcome home Miss Relena."  
"Thank you Sarah. I'll be heading to bed now."  
"What about your dinner? Don't you dare tell me you're going to eat junk food again."  
"Alright, then I won't tell you. See you tomorrow."  
"Good night Miss Relena."  
Relena made her way to her bedroom. As she was about to flip on her lights, she felt another presence. She pulled something out of the back of her jeans. As the lights flooded the room, she aimed the gun at the intruder. No one was there. A bouquet of white roses rested on her bed. She picked up the card and read:  
To: My darling Relena  
From: Richard  
A chill went up her spine. As she placed the card through the shredder, she threw the roses in the trash. The floor craked behind her. She grabbed her gun and whirled around. The intruder grabbed her arm and pulled it down. Relena focused on the man in front of her.  
"Heero Yuy." Relena's smiled told him she was happy to see him.  
"Relena." Relena looked into his eyes. She could tell something was on his mind.  
"How can I help you Heero?"  
"By telling me why you have a gun?"  
"Is this the purpose of your visit?" Relena's smile disappeared.  
"No actually, I wanted to tell you something."  
"And would it have something to do with those flowers I just threw away?"  
Heero's face looked away from hers, looking towards the trash bin. He looked back at her with a questioning look.  
"Part of it."  
"Would the other part have to deal with you letting go?"  
Heero looked at where he held her. With a smile he let go. Relena emptied out the gun and put it in the dresser drawer before looking back.  
"Millardo advised, especially after that last attempt. He was so mad that he had to bring you in. he didn't think assassins would get this good."  
"Neither did I. But compared to us gundam pilots they're amateurs."  
"You would think something like that."  
Relena sat on the edge of her bed and looked at him.  
"So what's the point of this rare visit you bring to me?"  
Heero walked over to her and placed his hands on her cheeks. She could feel her cheeks burn with embarrassment.  
"I love you Relena Darlian. I always will."  
Heero's head slowly moved towards her. Heat began to build. It felt as if they were the only two on the earth. They were an inch apart when the doorbell rang. Relena jerked. She couldn't believe what was happening.  
"I.have to.uh.get that."  
"I know."  
Relena hurried towards the door. As she opened it her smile faded.  
"Lillia what happened?"  
The weeping girl fell into her arms. Blood began to stain Relena's shirt.  
"Hold on one second. Here sit down."  
Relena guided her to a chair.  
"Now what happened?"  
"Dad.angry.knife. Mom was drunk.hit me."  
Bruises already began to form.  
"We got to get you medical attention."  
"No! No hospitals. They'll find me."  
"They don't know you're here."  
She shook her head. Relena understood. She excused herself and found the first aid in her kitchen. She walked back and found the girl going into shock. Relena gently placed her hand on her chin. She leveled their eyes.  
"They've never got this violent before."  
Relena excused herself again and quickly went upstairs.  
When Relena barged into her room, Heero was surprised. Her shirt was covered with blood.  
"I need your help!"  
*~*  
"So she will be okay?"  
"She just needs some rest."  
"Thank God! I'm glad you were here. I don't know what I would have done."  
"You would have managed. You always do."  
"Thanks again Heero." With that said, Relena placed a soft kiss on his cheek. Hero smiled. He leaned down and was about to kiss her when there was a knock. Relena laughed. Heero was getting agitated. As the door came opened the siren lights filled the darkness.  
"Relena, I know she's here. I know you wish to help, but she ran away. Runaways must go home."  
"I know chief." Relena sighed. She knew the law, but she didn't want to wake the poor girl.  
*~*  
"Now Lillia, I'll do the speaking okay."  
"Alright."  
"Chief, I only need Heero. I don't want to startle her parents."  
"Alright."  
Relena knocked on the door. Lillia's father answered the door. His face was still flushed with anger. But he still invited them in with kindness.  
"Lillia we were so worried."  
Lillia's mother was sitting on a chair. She held a glass of liquor in her hands. Liquor overwhelmed the house. She could tell the woman must be drunk. Lillia's mother turned her head and noticed them. With fury she stood up and threw the cup at Lillia. Heero caught it and placed it on the table in the hall. She stood up and walked over to them. She raised her hand and came down. The impact caused Relena's head to jerk to one side.  
"Why did you do that? The girl needs to be punished. She will keep doing what's she's doing if she keeps getting away with it."  
"Abuse is not the answer though."  
"What's it matter to you?"  
"Lillia go get your things. We're leaving."  
As Lillia walked upstairs, Lillia's father returned from the den. He aimed the gun at Relena. Hero began to shift but Relena stopped him.  
"You are not talking that girl!"  
"You don't want to do this?"  
"Dad! What are you doing?"  
"Lillia, you are staying here!"  
"You had your chance with her. You failed."  
"She's my child!"  
"She does not deserve to be abused."  
Relena placed a hand on Lillia's shoulder. They began to walk away, when he shouted at them.  
"You leave here, and I'll shoot."  
Relena continued walking. He began to pull the trigger. The next thing they heard was a click.  
"No bullets. I took the liberty in making myself at home when you told me to. One of the things I do is empty out the bullets once I get home."  
"Damn you! I'll kill you with my bare hands. No one makes a fool out of me!W"  
Heero stepped in between. He grabbed the man's arm and pulled it behind.  
*~*  
As the sirens pulled away, darkness retook its form. As Relena led Lillia to her car, someone stood in their way.  
"Kira? What are you doing here?" Lillia asked in confusion.  
"Please, I beg you. Please don't take her away. We're like sisters. We grew up together. If you take her away, you're also taking away apart of me."  
Kira's set face told Relena that she wasn't going to give up. She took a piece of paper out and handed it over to Kira. Kira's mouth grew into a grin as she read the paper. She showed it to Lillia. They both shrieked and ran to Kira's home.  
"This is the beginning of a whole new relationship. It's beautiful." Relena faced Heero.  
"It truly is." With that Heero placed a soft kiss on her lips. 


End file.
